This invention relates to a new method of using gonadorelin. This decapeptide is useful for treating benign prostatic hyperplasia without affecting testicular weight. Gonadorelin is the generic name for luteinizing hormone-releasing factor (LH-RH) having the chemical structure, Pyr-His-Trp-Ser-Tyr-Gly-Leu-Arg-Pro-Gly-NH.sub.2.
The structure of gonadorelin is well known and a number of synthesis of the decapeptide are reported, for example, see H. U. Immer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,108, issued Sept. 10, 1974, incorporated herein by reference. Although numerous medical uses of gonadorelin have been reported, this invention describes a new use of the decapeptide for treating benign prostatic hyperplasia.
A few nonapeptide derivatives of gonadorelin have been reported to be effective for treating various tumors, for example, E. S. Johnson and J. H. Seely, U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,738, issue Jan. 11, 1977; E. S. Johnson and J. H. Seely, U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,622, issued Jan. 31, 1978 and E. S. Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,194, issued Jan. 25, 1977. The first two U.S. patents relate to method of reducing the size of mammary and 7,12-dimethylbenzanthracene tumors by administering certain nonapeptides. The third U.S. patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,194, describes nonapeptide derivatives which are effective for treating prostatic hyperplasia, some of these nonapeptides have an undesirable side effect wherein a marked reduction of the testicular weight is also observed, C. Auclair et al., Endocrinology, 101, 1890 (1977) and C. Auclair et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 76, 855 (1977).